The main goals of the proposed work are to characterize the 3-D structure of cisplatin-modified DNA, to understand better the specific binding of cellular proteins to cisplatin-modified DNA, and to generate, isolate and identify large numbers of cisplatin analogs with potential antitumor activity. MS is and will be used to characterize the site specific DNA adducts formed by the cisplatin analogs of interest.